The Female Mice's Plan
"But King Florian, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Bianca watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Prince Florian and Snow White. She knew that Magica wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his daughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Bianca, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Teresa and Abigail. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were mice, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Teresa, and, with a swirl of her wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Magica DeSpell." said Abigail. "Of course not. But what will?" said Bianca, as she took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Teresa. "Reason?" said Bianca, feeling somewhat startled. "With Magica?" said Abigail, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Teresa. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Bianca. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Abigail, feeling frustrated about Magica. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Teresa scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Bianca, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Teresa. "Well, that would make me happy." said Abigail between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Bianca when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Abigail. "What is it, Miss Bianca?" asked Teresa. "I'm going to ... " said Bianca, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Bianca. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her friends did the same. Then Teresa and Abigail followed Bianca into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Bianca. "Magica DeSpell?" asked Abigail. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Bianca said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Teresa. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Bianca. "It hadn't any!" said Abigail, smiling. "That's right." said Teresa. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Bianca. Then Abigail's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Magica sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Bianca. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Abigail said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Bianca sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Teresa. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Bianca. "Ohhh! Well what won't she expect? She knows everything." said Abigail. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Magica doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." said Teresa. Then an idea popped in Bianca's mind when she got a splended idea listening to Teresa's comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Bianca, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." said Bianca to herself. "Explain what?" asked Abigail. Bianca turned to Teresa and Abigail and said, "About the beautiful Hungarian girl mouse, the valley girl mouse, and the forest-dwelling woodmouse, raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Teresa. "Who are they?" asked Abigail. "Turn around!" said Bianca. While Abigail and Teresa turned around to face a mirror, Bianca changed them into run-of-the-mill girl mice, including herself. Teresa and Abigail were very surprised when they only see themselves in run-of-the-mill forms. Bianca was now wearing a purple dress with long, frilly baby pink sleeves and a lavender bodice similar to Rapunzel's dress. She was still wearing her cap, though. Teresa was now wearing a purple dress with lilac 3/4-length sleeves and a violet bodice, baby pink tights, and black ballet flats. She was still wearing her bow, though. Abigail was now wearing a green sleeveless dress with black trimming at the waist and bottom of her skirt, light green tights, and black ballet flats. "Why, it's ... us!" said Teresa, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Bianca. "You mean, we, us?" asked Abigail. "Uh-huh." Bianca repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Teresa, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Bianca. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Teresa. Abigail then noticed that her clothes were green and changed her dress to blue and her tights to light blue. After all, her favorite color is blue, and she was obsessed with it. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Abigail. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Teresa. "You really think we can?" asked Abigail. "If normal girls can do it, so can we." said Bianca. "And we have our magic to help us." Abigail said. "That's right." smiled Teresa. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Bianca, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Teresa's wand, but Abigail was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Teresa's wings with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like normal girls? For fourteen years?" asked Abigail, as she proceeded to fly away from Bianca. "Uh-huh." said Bianca. She zapped away Abigail's wings with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Abigail, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Magica will never suspect!" said Bianca. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Abigail. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Bianca. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Teresa. "Let me have it, dear." said Bianca, reaching for Abigail's wand. At last, Abigail got rid of Bianca's wings with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Abigail. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Bianca. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Teresa and Abigail still inside the closet. "Miss Bianca!" called Teresa. "Miss Bianca!" called Abigail. Bianca forgot about her friends and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King Florian and Queen Snow White then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night." When the female mice reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Bianca motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Fan Fiction Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs